


Hope is never lost

by Marhitee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Mutation, Original Character(s), Zombies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marhitee/pseuds/Marhitee
Summary: Ava y su compañera habían pasado por mucho en estos dos años desde que el caos comenzó y sabían que no debían fiarse de nadie dada su condición, pero la llegada a una comunidad puede hacerte cambiar de parecer al encontrar personas por las cuales vale la pena darte una oportunidad y quizá quien sabe, esto pueda acabar mas pronto que tarde si encuentras la ayuda adecuada.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hope is never lost

Para la humanidad el comienzo del año 2020 fue el inicio de lo que se conocería como el fin del mundo, aunque al comienzo nadie fue consciente de lo que se estaba produciendo en el continente asiático, no se demoro mucho en expandirse al mundo y cuando las autoridades estaban enteradas de este hecho ya era demasiado tarde, los zombies ya estaban en la tierra y se expandían a una velocidad alarmante en la que solo unos pocos humanos pudieron salvarse.  
Dos años después y aun estábamos en este periodo apocalíptico, aunque el numero de zombies había disminuido al no tener que mas comer, además de algunos grupo de sobrevivientes que habían logrado hacerse de algunos terrenos donde crearon especies de comunidades que se defendían de los zombies e incluso de otros humanos que no buscabas más que sobrevivir bajo cualquier costo.  
Algunos le decían la ley del más fuerte, otros decían que solo en el caos la humanidad demuestra que tan bajo pueden caer, fuera cual fuera el caso, no es que a ella le importara al igual que a su compañera quien seguía caminando como si nada unos pasos por delante hasta que se detuvo frente a un claro para alcanzar sus binoculares y mirar hacia el otro lado.  
\- Creo que puedo divisar unos muros –murmuro mientras trataba de ajustar mejor los binoculares –si, definitivamente son una comunidad.  
\- Supongo que deben ser del grupo que vimos hace unos días –murmuro la rubia acercándose a su compañera quien asintió.  
\- Solo espero que no vayan hacia el lugar que vimos destruido, aun debe haber parte de ese grupo de zombies que arraso ese lugar –hizo una extraña mueca recordando lo que habían visto en ese lugar que alguna vez fue esperanzador para sus habitantes.  
\- Sigamos adelante, quizá podamos advertirles –dijo la rubia mientras la morena asentía y ambas atravesaban el agua cuidando de no mojarse más de lo necesario porque sabían que en estos tiempos, las comunidades temían mas a otros humanos extraños que a los mismos zombies y quizá no las dejarían entrar.  
\- ¿Crees que nos dejen pasar? Últimamente no hemos tenido tanta suerte –recordó la rubia haciendo reír a su amiga.  
\- Mientras no pidan que nos desvistamos estamos bien Sharpe, además siempre podemos colarnos si no nos dejan entrar –le dio una mirara divertida haciendo reír a Ava.  
Una vez que llegaron frente a una gran puerta de metal, no se demoraron mucho para ver a un par de hombres y mujeres apuntándoles con unas armas.  
\- ¿Qué quieren aquí forasteras? –escucharon una voz femenina y vieron a una pequeña rubia con cara de pocos amigos quien se acerco con su pistola en alto. Ava solo miro a su amiga y suspiro esperando que ella no empeorara las cosas.  
\- Cuanta hospitalidad en estos tiempos –Ava blanqueo los ojos al oír a su amiga y rezo para que la rubia frente a ellas no le metiera una bala en la cabeza –como sea, solo queríamos ver si podíamos pasar la noche, llevamos un tiempo caminando y ya sabes, vimos su comunidad y pensamos que nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos –Ava y la otra rubia bufaron y luego se miraron por unos segundos sorprendidas –Soy Natt, ella es mi compañera Ava y no queremos lastimarlos –la rubia más baja soltó una risa irónica y negó para luego indicar a los chicos que hicieran un rápido cacheo en caso de que llevaran armas ocultas (como los cuchillos en sus botas que ambas justificaron como ultima emergencia en este apocalipsis).  
\- Bien las dejaremos entrar y pasar la noche, pero quiero que sepan que las estaremos vigilando en todo momento –advirtió la rubia baja y luego extendió la mano hacia Ava –Soy Sara por cierto –le dio una suave sonrisa que fue correspondida por la otra rubia mientras Natt se reía suavemente por la actitud de su amiga, al parecer alguien había tenido un flechado.  
Una vez que se habían instalado, y luego de que Natt se aburriera de molestar a Ava sobre su flechazo por Sara, ambas habían hablado con una agradable chica morena de nombre Charlie que les ofreció la ducha comunitaria que ambas agradecieron y no dudaron en usar.  
\- Se notan un buen grupo –murmuro Natt mientras se desvestía y Ava la seguía a la par asintiendo.  
\- Tienes razón, además se ven bastante agradable y por lo que nos han contado llevan bastante tiempo en este lugar –argumento mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua tibia gimiendo de agrado al relajar sus músculos. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su amiga entro en su espacio también bajo los cálidos chorros de agua.  
\- Ava, sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí –de pronto interrumpió Natt y le dio una mirada fija, para luego bajarla hasta su bíceps en donde se notaba la cicatriz de lo que fue alguna vez una mordida, ahora rodeada de venas oscuras, igual a la que la morena llevaba sobre su hombro. Ambas no sabían cómo habían sobrevivido a aquellas mordidas, pero en estos dos años, sabían que no querían exponerse a los demás porque o les temían, o trataban de experimentar con ellas como esos estúpidos científicos de hace unos meses que solo las torturaron en vez de hallar una cura o explicación de su condición.  
\- Lo sé –respondió de mala gana y ambas siguieron duchándose hasta que terminaron y luego fueron hacia donde un gran grupo estaba reunido alrededor de otro grupo que ambas reconocieron como el que habían visto hace unos días atrás.  
\- Entonces llegamos a este lugar, pero estaba totalmente destruido, aun habían algunos zombies dando vuelta, pero no sabemos cómo terminaron así –dijo un rubio alto con cara seria.  
\- Eso es realmente lamentable Oliver –dijo Sara y todos bajaban la mirada apenados, al parecer esta comunidad intercambiaba algunas cosas en la otra comunidad destruida del otro lado del claro.  
\- Cuando veníamos hacia acá, pasamos por ese lugar hace unos días atrás, un poco más adelante nos topamos con un gran numero zombies, asumimos que eso los destruyo –intervino Ava ganándose la mirada de todos, pero sobretodo de Oliver quien no dudo en poner su arma frente a la rubia.  
\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? –gruño el hombre, y cuando Sara se acerco para explicarle, todos se congelaron al ver como una katana estaba sobre el cuello de Oliver, Katana que estaba en las manos de Natt.   
\- No es forma de recibir a los visitantes amigo, baja tu arma –gruño la morena, pero Oliver como el idiota orgulloso que era, solo quito el seguro del arma provocando mas a la morena quien no dudo en que el rubio descubriera que tan filosa era su arma sacándole un poco de sangre con un fino corte.  
Solo esta acción basto para que todos reaccionaran y apuntaran a la morena quien sonrió de lado.  
\- Natt por favor baja tu katana y podemos hablar de esto tranquilamente –trato de calmar los ánimos Ava sabiendo que su amiga podría fácilmente acabar con la mitad del grupo antes de que acabaran con ella.  
\- Hazle caso a tu ama cachorrito –provoco Oliver ganando un gemido de Sara y que Ava se golpeara la cara con la palma, para su sorpresa Natt solo examino con la mirada al chico y luego se burlo.  
\- Eres Oliver Queen –el rubio la miro confundido, pero asintió –tuviste suerte de que este apocalipsis comenzara antes de que te fuera a visitar –sonrió de lado provocando que la sangre de Oliver hirviera al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba y no dudo en un movimiento rápido (pero estúpido) tomar la katana de la morena y moverla a un lado (lo que obviamente le provoco un corte) para luego apuntarla con el arma y dispararle, aunque la morena no se había movido y seguía sonriendo, ya que Ava había movido el arma de Oliver y ahora ella lo miraba desafiante con la mandíbula apretada.  
\- Dije bajen sus armas y hablemos, ahora –desafío al rubio quien a regañadientes acepto aunque le dio una dura mirada a la morena cuando murmuro un “ahora quien es el cachorrito”.  
\- Bien, hablaremos, pero bajo mis términos –Ava asintió un poco más relajada, aunque no espero lo que venía –atenlas y llévenlas a la sala de interrogación –ordeno el rubio mientras el grupo acataba la orden y Sara miraba algo apenada a Ava.  
\- Lo siento por esto –le susurro mientras le amarraba las manos por la espalda y la rubia más alta suspiro –Oliver suele ser un poco idiota, pero solo se preocupa por nosotros.  
\- No te preocupes –contesto mientras las hacían caminar hacia donde se suponía era la sala de interrogatorio –solo estas siguiendo órdenes –le dio una suave sonrisa y luego hizo una mueca cuando hicieron caminar a Natt a su lado –y esto es culpa de esta idiota –su amiga la miro ofendida.  
\- ¿Que querías que hiciera? te estaba apuntando con un arma –le contesto molesta y ahora ambas se habían detenido mientras sus miradas se enfrentaban.  
\- Si yo te digo que bajes tu arma, la bajas –dijo luego de unas respiraciones para calmarse. De pronto vio como la postura de Natt también cambiaba a una menos tensa.  
\- El no hubiera dudado en dispararte Ava. Deja de confiar tanto, sabes que no todos son tan buenos como tu –finalizo para luego seguir caminando dejando a todos mirando a ambas chicas sorprendidos.  
Cuando llegaron a dicha sala Oliver ordeno que mejor las esposaran y Natt no dudo en molestarlo diciendo que no parecía del tipo de tener esos fetiches lo que hizo gemir a Ava.  
\- Mira, solo déjanos ir. No queremos molestarlos –dijo Ava luego de haber hecho callar a su amiga.  
\- No tengo ningún problema contigo, pero en cambio tu amiga digo algo que me dejo preocupado –miro a Natt y luego se puso de pie recto. Sara que estaba a su lado solo miraba la interacción -¿Quiénes son realmente?  
\- Mi nombre es Ava Sharpe, fui general en el ejército antes de que todo esto comenzara. Mi placa aun está en mi bolsillo si quieres comprobar –Oliver iba a comprobar, pero Sara le gano haciendo reír a Natt por lo poco sutiles que eran ambas rubias.  
\- Es verdad –dijo Sara mostrándole la placa a Oliver quien asintió y luego miro a Natt indicándole que contara su historia.  
\- Soy Natt, solo Natt y no hacía nada tan interesante antes del apocalipsis –sonrió descarada a Oliver quien enfadado golpeo la mesa frente a ellos y la miro fijamente.  
\- No me mientas maldita sea, sabes que me dijiste otra cosa ¿A qué te referías con hacerme una visita? –la encaro y Natt se acomodo en la silla poniéndose seria mientras Ava la mirada de reojo.  
\- ¿Has oído hablar del fantasma? –cuando Oliver iba a contestar fueron interrumpidos por la puerta habiéndose y un tipo alto y alegre entrando.  
\- Hola chicos ya volvimos con Nora de nuestra exploración y traemos buenas noticias –dijo el chico alegre antes de ver la situación -¿Interrumpo?  
\- De hecho, si lo haces Ray –dijo Sara con la mano en el puente de la nariz y mirando con una disculpa a Oliver quien volvió a ver a la morena negando.  
\- Nunca he oído hablar de algún fantasma –de pronto Ray gimió y miro a ambas chicas prisioneras.  
\- ¿Te refieres al Fantasma de Ivy town? –todos miraron expectantes a Ray quien tartamudeo antes de continuar – cuando pequeño oía historias sobre él –aclaro.  
\- ¿Y qué hacia tan especial a este tipo? –pregunto Sara confundida mientras Natt y Ava se miraban de reojo intentando deshacerse de sus esposas.  
\- Oh el fue conocido como el mejor asesino a sueldo. Se decía que nadie nunca le vio el rostro por eso le dieron el nombre de fantasma, y al parecer le gusto tanto que después de cada asesinato dejaba una firma con dicho nombre –dijo como si nada Ray y luego pensó un poco –pero luego en mi adolescencia recuerdo que desapareció por un largo tiempo, aunque poco después apareció otro asesino aunque bajo la firma de la sombra.  
\- Recuerdo que mi padre vio un caso sobre la sombra en Star city –recordó Sara y miro a Oliver quien asintió también habiendo oído sobre esta sombra en National city en uno de sus viajes al lugar.  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? –pregunto Oliver volviendo su mirada hacia la morena quien tenía cara de concentrada hasta que de pronto sonrió de lado y luego se acomodo en la silla, sacando una mano de atrás y apuntándose a si misma mientras con la otra mano deba vueltas las esposas.  
\- Pues yo soy la sombra –sonrió ampliamente mientras Ava se golpeaba la cara con sus manos (también se había liberado de sus esposas) y los otros tres presentes miraban atónitos por unos minutos antes de reaccionar lo que provoco una reacción en cadena cuando Oliver apunto a Natt con una pistola que esta no dudo en quitar con un fluido movimiento, por su parte Sara apunto a Ava quien a su vez tenía una daga sobre el cuello de Ray.  
La tensión en la sala estaba en su máximo nivel y probablemente las cosas hubieran ido peor de no ser por Nora quien entro preguntando por Ray y se quedo congelada mirando la sala hasta que su mirada cayó sobre cierta persona que pensó nunca más volver a ver.  
\- ¿Ava? ¿realmente eres tú? –pregunto al borde de las lagrimas mientras la rubia en un estado similar soltaba a Ray y se acercaba a su amiga de toda la vida abrazándola sollozando intensamente y murmurando palabras que solo Nora podía oír.  
\- Bueno esto es un giro inesperado e incomodo –dijo de pronto Natt mirando a ambas chicas abrazándose mientras algo amargo se removía dentro de ella y Ava junto a Nora se separaron mientras la morena de ojos claros regañaba a Sara por apuntar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida y Natt a regañadientes le devolvía el arma a Oliver por petición de Ava.  
¿Cómo termino la situación? Ambas chicas se quedarían por unos días más (por parte Ava que quería aprovechar de pasar tiempo con Nora y quizá muy en el fondo con Sara) pero serian vigiladas de cerca y personalmente por Oliver (aunque claramente se refería a Natt quien rodaría los ojos resignada).  
Y así terminaron pasando los días mientras Ava cada vez se hacía cercaba a las personas de la comunidad mientras Natt prefería salir a hacer algunas rondas o preferiblemente buscaría algún árbol al cual subir para tomar una siesta sin ser molestada, como en ese preciso momento, como Ava se había dado cuenta cuando miro de reojo en dirección a su amiga, mientras esquivaba un golpe de Sara.  
\- Estas un poco distraída –dijo la más baja sonriendo burlonamente provocando una emoción extraña en el estomago de Ava quien ya estaba comenzando a admitir que estaba enamorándose de Sara. No es como que la otra rubia no ayudara con sus constantes coqueteos y burlas que solo hacían a Ava actuar como una lesbiana inútil (palabras de Natt, no de ella)  
\- No creas que eso te dará ventaja –dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a Sara y lanzaba algunos golpes que Sara esquivaba o respondía con algún contra ataque.  
Debía admitir que esto se había transformado en una rutina entre ambas en estos días y Ava estaba bastante sorprendida de la capacidad de pelea de Sara que era casi igual a la de ella misma, además de que podía apreciar el escultural cuerpo de Sara junto a su impecable abdomen y musculosos brazos.   
Ava estaba tan metida en su mente, que perdió el puño que Sara le lanzo, impactando de lleno en su mandíbula lo que la hizo caer en el suelo algo aturdida mientras Sara preocupada se acercaba a ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie.  
\- Vaya Sharpe, te dieron una paliza –apareció Nora burlándose de su amiga haciendo que la rubia más alta soltara un bufido haciéndola reír –No entiendo porque entrenas con esas camisas si terminas toda empapada –dijo de pronto y se acerco con una mirada traviesa mientras tomaba su camisa por el dobladillo comenzando a quitársela –es una pena que Sara no se pueda distraer con tu cuerpo tonificado –se burlo haciendo que la nombrada tragara en seco ante aquella imagen en su mente.  
\- Nora, por favor déjame en paz –dijo Ava algo defensiva tratando se alejarse de su amiga, pero Nora no hizo caso y siguió tirando de su camisa, provocando que Ava se enfadara y se alejara con brusquedad -¡Detente! –gruño haciendo que su amiga la mirada sorprendida lo que inmediatamente provoco un sentimiento de culpa en Ava, pero mayor era su temor de que su mejor amiga y quizá su potencial futura pareja se alejaran de ella por ser un… monstruo.  
Ava estaba tan absorta en si misma hasta que vio que Nora se iba a disculpar, pero todo quedo en nada cuando oyeron un estruendo y Sara corrió hacia el ruido cuando vio a su hermana y su novia correr hacia el lugar.  
Por su parte, Natt estaba mirando todo el entrenamiento de Ava sobre un árbol y no dudo contener su carcajada cuando vio a su compañera caer tras el golpe de Sara (probablemente su culo gay estaba pensando en Sara de otra forma más pecaminosa) su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca cuando recordó las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido recordando como Ava le había admitido que estaba enamorándose de Sara y estaba bastante feliz de haberse reencontrado con Nora, pero Natt le había recordado que sería peligroso para ambas involucrarse demasiado ya que podrían terminar expuestas (aunque Ava le había dicho que no creía que ni su amiga o Sara las expondrían, pero Natt no estaba tan segura, además de que tenia a Oliver respirando sobre su cuello) la morena solo suspiro cuando volvió a mirar hacia la pareja y se tenso al ver como Nora trataba de quitarle la camisa a Ava quien retrocedía incomoda.   
De un salto bajo del árbol y ya se dirigía hacia el trío, cuando vio a Ava ponerse tensa y alejarse con un movimiento brusco lo que dejo a Nora atónita y la hizo detenerse ya que al parecer su compañera tenia la situación bajo control. Con un último suspiro Natt retrocedió para volver al árbol, pero de pronto un extraño crujido llamo su atención y miro hacia el establo donde estaba una joven rubia alimentando a los animales del lugar, pero mirando hacia el techo con preocupación antes de que de este cediera un gran palo que iba directo hacia ella.  
Natt no lo dudo dos veces y corrió hacia la joven empujándola un poco para luego tomar el pesado palo de madera sobre su cabeza y suspirando de alivio antes de mirar a la joven quien parecía sorprendida de ver como tenía el palo como si no pesara nada.  
Su tranquilidad duro unos minutos, antes de bajar el pesado palo de madera mientras oía voces y pasos acercarse y llamar a la joven.  
\- ¿Alice que paso? –pregunto con preocupación Laurel, la hermana de Sara, reconoció Natt mientras una castaña a su lado fruncía el ceño y apuntaba con su arma a Natt quien blanqueaba los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste? –dijo la mujer enfadada haciendo resoplar a la morena. Ni siquiera podía hacer una buena acción sin que sospecharan de ella, todo por culpa de Oliver quien se había encargado de advertir a casi todos en la comunidad sobre ella.  
\- Dinah, no la lastimes, ella me salvo –dijo la joven poniéndose de pie aunque cojeando un poco lo que provoco que la morena frunciera el ceño. Quizá había sido un poco brusca cuando la empujo para alejarla –la viga cedió, y ella alcanzo a empujarme lejos antes de que me aplastara –explico mientras ahora más personas aparecían entre ellas, Sara, Nora y Oliver.  
\- ¿Y porque estas cojeando? –interrogo Oliver mirando sospechoso a Natt quien apretó los dientes de rabia mientras ahora se acercaba Ava y miraba preocupada a su amiga.  
\- Al empujarme me tropecé con el balde y me torcí el tobillo –refuto algo enfadada por tanta desconfianza con su salvadora quien parecía bastante molesta.  
\- Mira Alice, si ella te amenazo… -Oliver no alcanzo a terminar de decir nada, cuando una aireada Natt lo interrumpió.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Me largo de este lugar. No me quedare en un lugar donde solo me juzgan por mi pasado –gruño pasando entre los presentes y chocando fuertemente a Oliver quien solo la miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras Alice solo suspiraba enfadada por lo injusto de la situación.  
Mientras tanto Sara miraba preocupada cuando Ava se acerco a su amiga tratando de detenerla y no dudo en acercarse un poco para oír la conversación.  
\- Natt te estás precipitando, no nos podemos ir aún –las palabras relajaron un poco a Sara ya que no quería que Ava se marchara, pero al parecer su amiga no pensaba igual.  
\- Mira Ava me iré de todas maneras y si tú no quieres hacerlo, no te obligare, pero sabes que debes tener cuidado –Sara frunció el ceño al no entender de que debía cuidarse Ava, quien solo suspiro mientras su amiga pasaba a su lado, pero la detuvo tomando su mano.  
\- Sabes que donde tu vayas, yo iré –ahora la rubia baja estaba preocupada por la posible partida de Ava y no podía evitar culpar a Oliver por empujar a Natt, ya que ella había compartido un poco con la chica cuando habían ido a una misión al exterior (aunque Natt no era muy comunicativa) y en realidad había notado que no era tan mala a pesar de sus comentarios sarcásticos y un poco bruscos. Extrañamente sintió que comprendía un poco a la morena ya que tanto ella como Oliver compartieron un pasado igual de turbio y eso mas la enfadaba en cuando a lo frio que era su amigo sobre la ex asesina.  
Todos los pensamientos de Sara fueron arrastrados al fondo de su mente cuando oyó a Zari gritar desde la torre que todos fueran a sus puestos porque al parecer una horda de zombies se acercaba hacia ellos.  
Sara con pánico miro hacia donde estaba Ava hace un momento pero no vio a ninguna de las chicas y supuso que ambas habían ido por sus armas, de pronto escucho a Oliver llamándola y este le arrojo sus cuchillos y una pistola mientras el preparaba su arco. Ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y asintieron antes de irse hacia donde Zari les había indicado pero al llegar quedaron congelados junto a los demás ciudadanos al ver aquella aberrante escena.  
\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? –gimió la rubia al ver un inmenso Zombie que caminaba lentamente hacia el muro y detrás de él se podían oír mas gruñidos de otros zombies.  
\- Hemos tratado de dispararle, pero parece que no funciona –dijo agitada Dinah mientras apuntaba a un zombie normal que se posaba sobre el muro.  
\- Déjame encargarme –dijo Oliver mientras con dos flechas apuntaba a la cabeza del gigante y disparaba, pero las flechas no se clavaban en el cuerpo del zombie –maldición, todos retrocedan y prepárense para cuando derriben el muro –ordeno mientras todos tomaban sus posiciones y Sara estaba bastante preocupada porque al parecer esta aberración no sería fácil de vencer y quizá provocaría grandes destrucciones en la comunidad.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando? –de pronto llegaron Ava junto a Natt y ambas quedaron sorprendidas por el zombie gigante que ya estaba derribando el muro dando paso a rápidos zombies mas normales -¿Alguna idea? –grito Ava mientras todos disparaban a los zombies que se acercaban hacia ellos sin dejar que ninguno pasara mas allá.  
\- Las balas y flechas no parecen funcionar en él –respondió Sara mirando a Oliver quien gruño indignado, para luego mirar a Ava quien hizo una mueca.  
\- Con lo obeso que esta, no me cuesta pensar porque no pueden entrarle balas –dijo Natt mientras analizaba la situación tratando de dar una solución. De pronto vio que el zombie gigante pasaría cerca del árbol en el que ella solía descansar y se le ocurrió una idea –Ava, tengo un plan –murmuro hacia su amiga que la miro preocupada mientras recargaba su pistola.  
\- Solo no hagas nada estúpido Natt –gruño sabiendo que obviamente la idea de su amiga sería algo estúpido y suspiro cuando Natt comenzó a correr hacia el árbol mientras cortaba a los zombies que se le ponían delante con sus katanas.  
\- ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? –grito Oliver –la mataran –miro enojado a Ava quien le devolvió la misma mirada apretando los dientes.  
\- ¿Y de verdad te preocupa que muera? –escupió dejando callado al rubio y ganando una sonrisa de Sara quien se acerco mas a la rubia alta mientras disparaban a los zombies, aunque todos los presentes estaban mirando que rayos iba a hacer Natt quien ya estaba escalando el árbol cuando el zombie estaba pasando por delante de este y no dudo de un gran salto ir hacia él mientras alzaba una de sus katanas enterrándola con todas sus fuerzas (quizá un poco mas de fuerza que un humano normal porque bueno… mordedura de zombie) y clavarla en la cabeza de este haciéndolo gruñir de dolor mientras comenzaba a caer dejando a todos sorprendidos.  
\- ¿Simplemente salto sobre él? – dijo Dinah sorprendida y Ava solo soltó una risa.  
\- Si, suena como algo que ella haría –dijo mirando con cariño a la morena quien solo puso mala cara al mirar hacia fuera del muro.  
\- Puedo con uno de estos, pero no con tres mas –todos abrieron los ojos mientras la chica seguía cortando algunos zombies como si no fuera nada –Ava, creo que tu arma podría funcionar con ellos –la nombrada solo asintió y Sara le dio una rápida mirada.  
\- Necesitare ayuda si quieres venir conmigo –le pidió y Sara solo asintió un confundida mientras corría junto a Ava hacia el lugar que estaba ocupando de hogar y vio como Ava descubría piezas de una escopeta de francotirador y comenzaba a armarla rápidamente. Fue ver el tamaño de las balas que Sara supo que funcionaria, aunque se pregunto cómo era que la rubia viajaba con esa cosa tan pesada pero quizá luego de que acabaran con esas cosas, tendrían esa conversación –Bien vamos, trae las balas por favor –pidió la rubia alta mientras Sara solo asintió y ambas salían hacia el lugar donde una gran cantidad de zombies ya habían entrado y habían hecho retroceder a los sobrevivientes.  
\- Ava cariño, no te tomes todo tu tiempo –gruño Natt mientras decapitaba a un zombie y corría hacia su amiga quien ya estaba casi lista con su arma mientras Sara algo molesta le entregaba las balas.  
\- Te cubriremos mientras te encargas de los grandes –dijo la más baja ganándose una mirada de ambas amigas y aunque Ava quería decirle que no se pusiera en peligro innecesario por ella, sabía que no podía explicarle el motivo, así que solo asintió mientras miraba a Natt con ojos suplicantes quien simplemente blanqueo los ojos y asintió entendiendo que su amiga quería que protegiera a Sara en caso de cualquier cosa.  
\- ¿crees que esa cosa funcionara? –grito Oliver desde el otro extremo del lugar y Ava solo sonrió ampliamente mientras cargaba y apuntaba al primer zombie gigante.  
\- Nunca dudes de la capacidad de mi chica –murmuro y disparo justo en la cabeza del zombie quien cayó desplomado luego del impacto dejando a todos sorprendidos.  
\- ¿Pueden cerrar sus bocas y estar atentos a los zombies más pequeños? –gruño Natt mientras cortaba a un zombie que casi mordía a Sara quien había quedado embelesada mirando a Ava.  
\- Eso fue genial chicos –de pronto Sara oyó a Zari por el comunicador –pero creo que necesitamos a Ava en la puerta principal porque una de esas cosas viene directamente hacia la torre.  
Las tres chicas se miraron mientras veían como otro zombie gigante entraba por el lugar que había dejado el primero.  
Vayan ustedes a la torre –dijo Natt mientras apretaba su katana con fuerza –yo me encargare de este amiguito –le sonrió a Ava tratando de calmarla, aunque eso no le quitaba a la rubia la preocupación por su amiga.  
\- Yo la apoyare en lo que necesite, pero de verdad deben irse –interrumpió Oliver mientras detrás de él se unían Dinah y Laurel.  
\- Bien vamos Sara –Ava asintió y le dio una última mirada a su amiga antes de correr hacia el lugar donde veían que el zombie estaba a casi nada de llegar a la torre.  
\- ¡Maldición Zari, sal de ahí! – grito Sara mientras su amiga bajaba de la torre justo a tiempo cuando el zombie impactaba con ella –demonios derribo nuestra torre –gruño pero aun así suspiro aliviada al ver a Zari alejarse junto a Charlie quien mantenía a los zombies normales a raya.  
\- Bien solo necesito posicionarme para poder disparar a ese bastardo –dijo Ava mientras instalaba su arma y la cargaba para luego apuntar mientras Sara solo la mirada trabajar, pero cuando Ava iba a disparar, se detuvo y empujo a Sara hacia un lado justo antes de que un zombie la atacara – ¡Sara! Enfócate a tu alrededor por favor –pidió con preocupación mientras la más baja solo asentía algo avergonzada y arrepentida al ver que Ava tendría que volver a mover el arma para dispararle al zombie que ya había avanzado bastante.  
Mientras tanto el otro grupo estaba tratando de idear un plan para poder derribar al grandulón número cuatro quien seguía avanzando hacia el grupo de casas.  
\- Maldición si no lo derribamos ahora destruirá los hogares – dijo Oliver enfadado mirando a las tres chicas hasta que Natt de pronto tuvo una idea y miro a Oliver de vuelta.  
\- ¿Sabes usar espadas? –pregunto al rubio quien confundido asintió hasta que Natt le arrojo una de sus katanas –ayúdame a atacar sus piernas, lo haremos caer –finalizo para luego salir corriendo hacia el zombie y comenzar a cortar levemente su pierna derecha mientras Oliver aun confundido la siguió atacando su misma pierna mientras Dinah y Laurel se encargaban de los otros zombies.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que pase cuando caiga? –grito el rubio al ver que el gigante ya comenzaba a doblegar su pierna herida mientras le dirigía una mirada y trataba de darle un manotazo que Oliver esquivo por poco.  
\- Ya lo veras –respondió Natt y no dudo en dar un último fuerte corte que puso al zombie de rodillas y comenzaba a caer hacia adelante donde la morena ya lo estaba esperando con su katana en alto a la altura de la cabeza del monstruo mientras Oliver y las chicas miraban atónitos.  
\- ¡Idiota, te va a aplastar, sal de ahí! – dijo el rubio pero fue demasiado tarde cuando vio al zombie caer de golpe sobre la chica.  
Los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que vieron como de pronto la cabeza del zombie se movía y corrieron preocupados pensando que el plan de Natt no había funcionado, pero se sorprendieron al ver como la chica estaba de rodillas casi sujetando la cabeza del zombie mientras su katana la atravesaba del frente hacia atrás.  
\- ¿Un poco de ayuda? –pidió la morena tratando de sujetar la pesada cabeza, porque aunque ella sabía que tenía más fuerza que un humano promedio, tampoco es como que fuera super fuerte como para aguantar semejantes kilos de grasa.  
Entre los tres restantes del grupo se quedaron mirando hasta que Oliver suspiro y tomo de la camiseta a Natt jalándola hacia atrás haciendo que la cabeza cayera dejando la katana debajo de esta.  
Solo alcanzo a escuchar el gemido angustioso de la chica antes de que los fuertes vítores llamaran la atención del grupo que no dudo en correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y ver como todos celebraban rodeando y felicitando a Ava mientras Sara estaba aferrada a su cadera con una gran sonrisa de orgullo que hizo bufar a Laurel mientras Natt blanqueaba los ojos pero con una sonrisa y comenzaron a acercarse al grupo haciendo que ambas amigas se chocaran los cinco por la misión cumplida.  
\- Eso fue tan jodidamente genial –grito Charlie emocionada -¿de dónde conseguiste esa cosa? –apunto el arma mientras Ava se rascaba la cabeza algo nerviosa por toda la atención.  
\- La encontramos en una antigua base militar con la que nos topamos hace unos meses –explico mientras Natt asentía recordando el lugar.  
\- Bueno, bueno, puede que Ava sea genial con su arma, pero chicos deben saber que esta chica de acá acabo con uno de esos de una forma formidable –interrumpió Laurel emocionada haciendo sonrojar a la morena por el cumplido y Ava no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga así.  
\- En realidad fueron dos de esos, y su forma fue bastante estúpida, pero efectiva –agrego Oliver haciendo bufar a Natt mientras todos reían sin percatarse de cómo un zombie se arrastraba sigilosamente hacia ellos hasta llegar detrás de Nora y de un solo impulso se puso de pie para morderla. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue como si alguien pusiera todo en cámara lenta mientras Ava de reojo vio al zombie casi sobre su amiga alertando a todos quienes trataron de moverse para proteger a la chica, pero lamentablemente el zombie termino dando una mordida, solo que no a Nora quien había sido empujada hacia atrás mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos como Natt soltaba un silbido al ser mordida en su hombro para que de pronto el zombie soltaba un extraño quejido y la soltara dándole la oportunidad a la morena de cortarle la cabeza por la mitad y cayendo ambos al suelo.  
El silencio fue tal que si no fuera por el sonido de las ramas de los arboles al ser movidos por el viento, cualquiera hubiera pensado que el tiempo se había detenido. Fue solo salir de esta extraña burbuja mientras Ava corría junto a su amiga mientras presionaba la herida que no paraba de sangrar profusamente.  
\- ¡necesito un botiquín con urgencia! –grito Ava y Ray fue el primero en moverse para buscar el botiquín mientras los demás miraban con lastima a las chicas sabiendo lo que le sucedería aunque realmente no tenían ni idea.  
\- Mierda Ava, siento que mi sangre arde por todo mi cuerpo –gruño Natt mientras Ava la mirada con lagrimas en sus ojos - no seas exagerada y deja de llorar –le dio una sonrisa de lado, pero de pronto un quejido salió de la morena al sentir su cuerpo arder.  
\- Ava, no podemos hacer nada por ella –Sara se trato de acercar a la rubia, pero esta negó y tomo a su amiga en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería mientras Oliver solo negaba y la seguía junto a las hermanas Lance.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron como Ava tenía a una morena ahora desmayada sobre una camilla mientras su camisa estaba descartada a un lado y por el otro la rubia trabajaba para limpiar y curar la herida.   
Esto rompió el corazón de Sara mientras Nora quien también había llegado junto a Zari y Charlie, no paraba de llorar por sentirse culpable.  
\- Sharpe, no pierdas tu tiempo –dijo Oliver ganándose un gruñido de enojo por parte de los presentes, pero él sabía que alguien tenía que ser el serio en esta situación –lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que…cambie –Ava se volteo para verlo con rabia.  
\- ¡Cállate! Ella no va a cambiar –dijo con enojo y volvió a retomar su labor mientras Sara se acercaba para tratar de calmarla.  
\- Ava, sabes que Oliver tiene razón… -comenzó, pero cuando miro sobre el hombro de la rubia alta, quedo en silencio mientras Ava solo suspiraba y la miraba, para luego voltear y mirar a todos antes de indicarles el hombro de su amiga.  
\- Ella no va a cambiar –todos gimieron sorprendidos al ver la antigua marca de mordida –porque ya fue mordida una vez y no cambio, pero eso no significa que la mordida no le lastime bastante.  
Todos guardaron silencio hasta que de pronto Zari recordó algo que ella había notado.  
\- Es por eso que los zombies la ignoran –todos la miraron confundidos –cuando corrió hacia un grupo de zombies, estos no la tomaron en cuenta, como si no existiera –explico.  
\- Además de la reacción del zombie que la mordió ahora. Simplemente se alejo de ella –agrego Lauren y todos asintieron y luego miraron a Ava quien había acercado una silla al lado de la camilla de su amiga mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
\- Tienes razón, los zombies nos ignoran como si fuéramos unos de ellos –soltó y luego suspiro mirando a Sara con resignación antes de levantar su manga mostrando la mordida que ella misma poseía en su antebrazo.  
\- Creo que sería bueno que nos dirás una explicación –dijo serio Oliver mientras Ava solo asintió suspirando y comenzando a recordar como se había encontrado con Natt por primera vez.  
Ava había decidió dejar la base militar tras oír como los altos mandos decir que no sacaría a ningún soldado afuera ya que estabas más seguros adentro y aunque tenían algo de razón, Ava no se había unido a la fuerza militar para ser una cobarde así que en la noche y luego de asegurarse con bastantes armas y municiones, no dudo en dejar la base atrás y adentrarse a aquel inmenso bosque en el cual todo había ido bien por unos días, hasta que encontró a un tipo algo asustadizo al cual termino salvado de una mordida de zombie que ella termino recibiendo mientras el tipo huía como un cobarde dejándola sola e indefensa en aquel lugar.  
Tras haberse desmayado por unas horas luego de la mordida, Ava se despertó y examino su herida, para ver que esta estaba comenzando a cerrarse, dejándola confundida porque por lo que había oído, cuando estas cosas te mordían terminabas transformado si es que no te comían antes. Aun un poco confundida y luego de atender su herida, Ava siguió su camino hasta que llego a una cabaña en donde podía oír un grito de ayuda de una chica, aunque el lugar se veía lleno de zombies y aunque la rubia sabia que sería mejor salir de ahí, su parte compasiva le decía que no podía dejar a alguien sin ayuda, así que ideo un plan para acercarse sin ser detectada y para su sorpresa, su plan resulto bastante bien ya que al parecer ningún zombie se percataba de su presencia.  
Cuando finalmente llego al sótano que era el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, se armo de valor y con un suspiro abrió la puerta y se congelo al ver a una joven morena atada de pies y manos a una mesa mientras los zombies deambulaban a su alrededor como si nada.  
\- No puedo creer que haya escuchado mis plegarias –oyó murmurar a la chica quien luego la miro –por favor libérame –y Ava se iba a acercar, pero de pronto un zombie se paro frente a ella dejándola helada porque sabía que si disparaba el ruido molestaría a todos los otros zombies y seria su fin, pero para su sorpresa y la de la chica, el zombie solo la ignoro y siguió su camino dejándola desconcertada –¿te mordieron? –Ava alzo la mirada hacia la chica con los ojos abiertos mientras esta blanqueaba los ojos y le indicaba que se acercara.  
\- También te mordieron –dijo Ava al ver la herida sobre su hombro y la chica asintió.  
\- Solo sé que después de desmayarme desperté y estaba rodeada de ellos, pero ninguno me tomaba en cuenta incluso cuando gritaba –Ava asintió un poco confundida pero decidió liberar a la joven hasta que algo le hizo ruido y frunció el ceño deteniéndose.  
\- ¿Cómo demonios terminaste así? –la morena solo suspiro –mira de verdad solo quiero asegurarme de a quien ayudo porque créeme que he tenido malas experiencias en el pasado - y así fue como Natt le explico quien era, y como había sido engañada por uno de sus contratistas, para terminar emboscada por un maldito culto satánico que la tenia de ofrenda aunque para su salvación (teóricamente hablando ya que después la mordieron y bla bla) justo un zombie entro cuando estaban a punto de apuñalarla en su corazón.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Simplemente vete, es obvio que no ayudaras a alguien como yo –dijo finalmente derrotada Natt mientras volteaba la cara lejos de la rubia, para su sorpresa y tras escuchar un suspiro, la militar la termino soltando de sus cadenas.  
\- Para que quede claro, aun tengo mis dudas sobre ti, pero fuiste sincera conmigo, además creo que dado que estamos en la misma situación (apunto sus mordidas) sería mejor que estuviéramos juntas –termino con una suave sonrisa mientras extendía su mano a la morena –soy Ava por cierto.  
Y así fue como ambas terminaron emprendiendo este largo viaje juntas en donde Ava había terminado destrozada al ir a la cuidad donde las personas importantes de ella estaban, pero se encontró con escenario desoladores sobre todo al ir al departamento que compartía con su novia y verlo lleno de sangre pero sin rastros de ella.  
Tras el paso del tiempo y tras encontrarse en situaciones extremas, la confianza entre ambas había crecido al nivel de casi verse como hermanas, pero todo aumento más tras el incidente del laboratorio hace unos meses atrás.

\- No recuerdo que paso realmente en ese lugar ya que estuve constantemente dormida por una droga, pero por lo poco que Natt me conto, un tipo rico la torturaba y extraía su sangre constantemente para implantarla en los zombies y crear un super zombie –explico Ava mientras todos la miraban atónitos.  
\- ¿Cómo las cosas que vimos ahora? –pregunto Oliver sorprendido pero Ava se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder.  
\- ¿Cómo escaparon de ese lugar? –ahora pregunto Laurel mientras Ava suspiraba y miraba a su amiga.  
\- Natt se libero, no sé cómo, solo sé que llego a la sala donde me tenían prisionera totalmente demacrada y exaltada. Simplemente me dijo que teníamos que dejar el lugar antes de que explotara, cosa que garantizo que paso, ahora como lo logro, no es algo en lo que tenga conocimiento –finalizo mientras veía como Natt comenzaba a despertarse algo exaltada.  
\- ¿Ava? ¡Ava! –dijo de pronto sentándose y mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la sala en busca de su amiga quien no dudo en ponerse frente a Natt y abrazarla con preocupación.  
\- Hey tranquila estamos bien, estoy bien –le tomo varios suspiros a la morena recuperarse para luego volver a recordar lo que había pasado y mirar a todos en la sala –supongo que lo saben –dijo con amargura.  
\- He estado pensando, y sé que no tenemos a los científicos correctos aquí, pero sé que hay una comunidad cerca de national city que si los tiene y quizá podría… -Oliver no alcanzo a terminar de contar su plan antes de ganar una respuesta negativa de parte de ambas, acompañadas de una mirada furiosa por parte de Ava y una mirada completamente de terror de Natt quien sorprendió a todos ya que nunca habían visto a la asesina actuar así.  
Al final decidieron dejar las cosas por el momento mientras Oliver se encargaría de explicar a grandes rasgos la situación a la comunidad, mientras Ava decidió ir hacia su casa y Natt decidió salir a caminar fuera de la comunidad reclamando que necesitaba despejar su mente.  
\- Entonces… -Ava se sorprendió de ver a Sara detrás de ella antes de entrar a su casa -¿podemos hablar? –la más alta asintió haciéndola pasar mientras Sara se movía nerviosamente. Sabía que tenía mucho que procesar pero no quería que Ava tuviera una idea equivocada.  
\- Bien, tú dirás de que quieres hablar –Ava realmente no sabía que pensar sobre tener a Sara frente a ella en este momento. Por un lado sentía un poco de esperanza, pero por el otro aun temía que la rubia le dijera que quería mantenerla lejos por ser un monstruo.  
\- Realmente fue impactante todo lo que nos soltaste hace unos minutos –Sara supo que no fue una buena forma de comenzar cuando vio a Ava removerse incomoda –mira no quiero que pienses que te voy a juzgar o lo que sea –Sara se acerco y tomo las manos de la otra rubia para calmarla –solo quiero que sepas que nada cambiara entre nosotras. No me alejare de ti Ava –ambas intercambiaron una mirada intensa que fue interrumpida cuando Natt entro a la casa deteniéndose mientras miraba a ambas rubias.  
\- Uuh, sigan con lo suyo, yo iré a dormir un poco mas – Ava se alejo de Sara al ver como su amiga aun parecía tener un poco de fiebre –Tranquila Aves, sabes cómo es esto –ambas hicieron un extraño gesto, pero al final la rubia más alta solo asintió y volvió al lado de Sara quien no dudo en preguntar por la morena.  
\- Ella solo tiene un poco de fiebre. En realidad ser mordido es realmente jodido –rio un poco amarga, pero Sara nuevamente se acerco a ella para mostrarle su apoyo lo que la hizo sonreír internamente –sabes, sientes que tu cuerpo arde bastante, en realidad es como si sintieras que tus venas están en llamas y un dolor bastante insoportable –ambas se miran por unos momentos –Ahora que lo pienso creo que por eso terminamos desmayadas luego de ser mordidas –Ava frunce el ceño pensativa mientras Sara solo puede exhalar al ver aquel hermoso rostro.  
\- Bueno por doloroso que haya sido me alegra que hayas sobrevivido –vio como Ava la miraba sorprendida antes de regalarle una suave sonrisa avergonzada que fulmino el pobre corazón de Sara.  
\- También me alegro, así pude conocerte Sara – bien ahora realmente Sara sentía que su corazón explotaría por tanta emoción tras esa declaración de Ava, aunque aun había un tema que estaba dando vuelta en su cabeza –uuh no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero hay algo que quería preguntarte sobre lo que nos contaste –Ava la miro interrogante mientras Sara trataba de reunir las palabras –mencionaste a una novia…  
\- Si –Ava bajo la mirada mientras sacaba un collar de su cuello que llevaba un anillo de compromiso –Alex. Tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio después de volver de mi despliegue, pero luego comenzó todo esto y cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento… -Ava suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras las imágenes pasaban por su mente y todo el dolor que sintió aquella vez volvía a sentirlo ahora derramando unas lagrimas que ni siquiera hubiera notado de no ser por Sara quien no dudo en poner las manos en sus mejillas para limpiarlas.  
\- Sé que debió haber sido doloroso, también perdí personas importantes Aves, pero ahora me tienes aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites –las palabras de Sara fueron tan sinceras que removieron el corazón de Ava mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Sara.  
\- Yo lo sé y es algo de lo que estoy agradecida y de verdad me haces sentir muy especial Sara, pero también tengo miedo, miedo de querer y perder –volvió a bajar su mirada, pero Sara le alzo el rostro y con toda la valentía que tenia no dudo en besarla -¿Q-Que haces? –pregunto Ava dudosa, aunque sorprendida por el beso.  
\- Hago algo que podría salvarnos a ambas. Te amo Aves y también tengo miedo, pero no quiero dejar que eso me detenga de estar contigo así que por favor, no te cierres al amor –Sara la mirada con tanta determinación y amor que Ava solo pudo inclinarse para volver a sellar sus labios bajo un beso que comenzaba como una promesa entre ambas y cuando pensaban en seguir con las cosas varios golpes en la puerta las hicieron separarse agitadas.  
\- En serio quien golpea tanto –de pronto bajo una gruñona Natt con el cuerpo aun notoriamente enrojecido, quien abrió la puerta y vio al grupo de Sara.  
\- Queremos hablar con ustedes ¿podemos pasar? –pregunto Ray algo dudoso mientras Natt se encogió de hombros y el grupo ingreso.  
\- Oh Sara, con que aquí estabas –dijo Zari mirándola de forma sospechosa lo que provoco el leve sonrojo de la rubia más baja haciendo reír a la morena.  
\- Bien somos todo oídos –interrumpió Ava mientras miraban al grupo quienes se movían incómodos, hasta que Nora dio un paso adelante.  
\- Miren solo queremos decirles que tienen nuestro total apoyo a pesar de toda su historia –hizo un gesto con sus manos haciendo reír al grupo, pero luego todos asintieron serios.  
\- Además debemos agradecerles el que estén aquí porque estoy segura que sin ustedes, la comunidad hubiera sido arrasada por esas cosas –intervino Zari y todos afirmaban.  
\- Pero sobre todo quiero agradecerte el que me hayas salvado de ese zombie –dijo Nora mirando a Natt quien estaba sorprendida por el agradecimiento, aunque luego se avergonzó al ver a todos mirándola y desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua.  
\- Solo lo hice porque Ava se hubiera puesto muy triste si te pasaba algo –Nora blanqueo los ojos mientras Ava la miraba ofendida y el resto reía, aunque todos se detuvieron cuando Nora abrazo a la asesina quien se congelo por el acto inesperado, pero finalmente correspondió el gesto.  
\- Aaaaww están ablandando a Natt –se burlo la rubia alta haciendo que Natt gruñera y se soltara de Nora.  
Recuerda que aunque una mordida de zombie no te mate, yo si puedo hacerlo –Ava solo soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras removía el cabello de su amiga y el grupo termino pasando un agradable tiempo juntos mientras compartían historias y momentos vergonzosos.  
\- ¿En qué piensas? – de pronto Ava que se encontraba mirando al grupo compartiendo, miro hacia su lado viendo a su amiga mirándola.  
\- Estaba pensando que me gusta esto –hizo un gesto al grupo, al lugar –se siente como en casa –su mirada de pronto se detuvo en Sara que estaba molestando a Zari antes de voltearse en su dirección y darle una tímida sonrisa que Ava correspondió.  
\- Sabes, muy a mi pesar, se a que te refieres –Ava miro sorprendida a Natt ya que sabia como a la chica le costaba involucrarse con otras personas y encariñarse con lugares – y creo que estoy considerando lo que nos pidió Oliver – murmuro mirando intensamente a la rubia quien quedo muda por lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una loca idea que tengo en mi mente hace mucho tiempo, espero que lo disfruten de verdad y gracias por llegar hasta aqui.


End file.
